The present invention is generally related to a personal display system. More particularly, the present invention relates to a personal display system incorporating an ocular detection sensor for generating user identification data.
Computer systems provide a user with access to information and display imagery. It is common for access to certain types of information to be limited by a system to only certain persons (users). An example is that of an automated bank teller machine (ATM) where the user is granted access and permitted to withdraw money only after presenting identification information via an ATM card and password entry. Another example is that of a computer in which user preferences, as well as file/information or access, is presented based upon the identity of the user as presented by the user through the input of the user name and password. The user name and password are then recognized by the system and used to invoke certain predefined user preferences unique to that particular user name and password.
Other techniques have included the use of fingerprint recognition sensors that can be used to identify a particular party via an input of their scanned, or imaged, fingerprint. Yet other techniques have provided for optical scanning of the user""s retina by looking into a dedicated eyepiece attached to a system that senses the unique characteristics of the user""s retina.
As each of these systems and techniques requires the user to make a special effort to enter, or provide the required identification input to the requesting system, they do not lend themselves to applications in which the user""s activities are best not interrupted, or disturbed for purposes of providing necessary identification input. Thus, there is a need for a system and technique of providing necessary user identification to a requesting system with less overt or disruptive efforts required on the part of the user to provide such information to the system.
The present invention provides for a personal display system that incorporates an optical scan system for scanning the user""s retina and outputting identification information to a connected system which requires users to identify themselves to the system.
The present invention provides an apparatus and technique for providing unique user identification information to a connected system that requires such unique identification information.
Briefly described, in architecture, the system can be implemented as follows. The present invention incorporates a personal viewing device and an optical scanning unit for imaging attributes of the user""s eye to generate identification information. There is also provided an interface unit that provides the identification information to a requesting system.
The present invention can also be viewed as providing a method for providing identification information to a connected system that requires such identification information. In this regard, the method can be broadly summarized by the following steps: scanning attributes of the user""s eye; generating identification data and providing the identification data to a connected system.